The crew bonding sessions, and how they ended
by Shercode
Summary: Some of the crew of the enterprise is sent to take part to crew bonding sessions on earth, Their purpose is to lower the crews stress levels, and lift up confidence towards the people who you are working with. They have exercises for two days in which Spock and Jim have to share a room and try not to think their feelings towards each other too much.
1. crazy ride

Hey, this is my first longer fic, and also Star Trek fic. Enjoy reading! I present you chapter one!

* * *

Once again it was the inevitable time for crew bonding sessions. Their head purpose was to put down the crews stress levels, and lift up confidence towards the people who you are working with. So basically it meant two whole days of embarrassing fooling around. Well, at least he could have some fun Kirk thought sitting in his captains seat smiling devilishly.  
"Spock!"  
The dark haired man starteled, Jim could see from the way his shoulders tensed, but when he turned to face his captain his face was once again the mask of indifference.  
"You wished to see me?"  
"No, I didn`t."  
Spock rose his other eyebrow disapprovingly.  
"I am quite sure you did."  
"No, I wished to talk with you."  
Spocks both eyebrows were now near his hairline.  
"From what may I ask captain?"  
Jim sighed as he heard Spock call him captain once again. He would never call him by his name would he. Even if Jim already considered them good friends. Both would have died for the others safety without seconds thought. "You are never going to just call me Jim are you?" "That would be most illogical while we are on duty captain" Jim watched his expressionless face for a moment before asking what he had intended at the beginning.

"Could you be my partner at the crew bonding thing?"  
The question was thrown at Spock with a top speed. However being vulkan and good at puzzles he translated Kirks words quickly.  
"That is illogical again captain,"  
Jim flashed his puppy eyes into Spocks direction whos expression faltered before closing again.  
"Because from what I have learned about crew bonding, the captain and his first officer always make a pair in order to play better together in future."  
"So you accept."  
"Yes, of course."  
Jim could feel warmness from that little glint of something that flashed through Spocks eyes.  
"Good"  
He replied flashing a big smile.

The crew bonding was kept on the surface of earth, and as the crew(Well obviously not the whole crew!) was being loaded into an poor excuse for a bus, Jim searched his first officer. His gaze sweeping over others until landing on Spock, who looked some what troubled. Jim shrugged his shoulders before pushing his way through the mass of people.  
"Hey whats wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong."  
Spock said directing his gaze away from Jims.  
"Well, obviously something is. So don`t try to feed me that bull shit. I know you."  
Anyone else would have been shocked from Jims straight words but not Spock. Jim and he had grown closer after Khan, and Spock now considered Jim as a good friend. Spock was not going to say it out loud, but he was happy to have Jim by his side even when Uhura had broke up with him. Accusing him from being too emotionless towards her(He did not know what she was waiting, for he was vulkan). It was nice to have someone whom you could trust in all. And at the moment he knew Jim wouldnt stop asking until he told.  
"I was just thinking of how I do not seem to really belong anywhere. Not on Vulkan nor here..."  
Some teen age girls had spotted Spock, and were now speaking loudly about something"super logical and intelligent"just pausing momentarily to glance at Spock.  
"Clearly."Spock said keeping his emotions covered the whole time he talked. Only showing disgust when one of the girls shouted with terribly high pitched voice something "Intelligent" that was in fact something really stupid. Kirk could draw a conclusion from Spocks words he was sad somewhere deep deep inside his human half. It was time for a little spirit lift up.  
"Don`t worry, I didn`t sell you to those."  
Jim said pointing at the girls. Who were now taken as the two men had finally noticed them.  
One of them a peroxide blonde sent a kiss towards Jim. He could feel the waves of disapproving coming from Spock who was still standing next to him. Just like cherry on top of the cake, the peroxide blonds friend sent a wink and international hand symbols (of course they had to be rudely suggesting)to Spock. After making their mommas proud by that, they started making their way towards them. Slowly because of the crowd, but surely.  
Spock glanced at the line leading into the bus which was moving horribly slow compared to the smirking girls, and grabbed Jims wrist in a vise like grip. Jim didn`t even have the time to yelp as he was pulled towards the lines front by his first officer. In the front line there was an old looking woman who was checking the tickets barely even seeing anything.  
"I am the ships first officer, and here is the captain."  
Jim was ogling at Spock incredulously.  
"We think it is best if we get on the bus now, before the rest of the crew to...to arrange that there is still seats to everyone left."  
The woman looked at Spock trying to read him, but gave up upon noticing he was vulkan.  
"Okay"  
was the neat, but so welcomed answer from the woman. She watched Jim a bit oddly as he squealed.  
She didnt have the slightest idea of what was going on. But maybe the girl who had just brushed the apparently captains shoulder with fake nails before that vulkan pulled him inside, was his sister.  
"I cant know everything"She mused. Shaking her head she continued to fake actually seeing what in the tickets read. The bus company was so small and shitty, that they didnt have the money to pay to efficient workers. Which was her and the drivers luck, she thought before a devilish smile claimed her face making Scott who was the next in line uncomfortable.

Spock pulled Jim all the way to the back of the bus not once fingers faltering from their hold. Jim took the window seat relieved by how Spock had just saved them from the nails of four creepy girls.  
"I would prefer never to get into same situation again."  
Spock said sitting stiffly in his seat next to Jim.  
"My thoughts exactly."  
Jim said patting Spocks hand at the same time getting his wrist free, and if Spocks ear tips got a tinge of green in them Jim was like he didnt notice.  
As the bus was leaving from the station Jim could see the girls still there. They were pointing at Jim and Spock like angry they had escaped. Jim couldn`t fight the temptation and sent his best grin on their way waving his hand mockingly at the same time. Spock watched Jim as he turned away from the window.  
"Are you sure that was wise?"  
Jim sighed theatrically making every soap opera star jealous.  
"Come on Spock, you cant say that wasnt fun."  
Spock just coughed like trying to hide his amusement, making James Tiberius Kirk smile maniacally for he had just made a vulkan(yes, yes half vulkan, but still) amused.

An hour later the crew arrived somewhere middle of no where. The entire crew was feeling ill after the trip. Jim was laughing hysterically making Spock lost of how he should react. Through gritted teeth Jim could have few words out.  
"Sorry Spock, but I`m in panic, and I cant stop laughing at how terrible that was."  
The driver was apparently an ex- rally driver who didnt seem to recognize bus from a rally car. The ticket lady wasnt of much help either, she was just laughing like in a roller coaster. Not even when the roads were very narrow mountain roads did the driver slower the speed. Most of the time they had gulley at the other side. Even Spock had to admit he was close to emotional response, and now he was in a serious need of peaceful meditation. He himself was so terrified he did not notice as the owner of the place, where they`d be staying for the next two days, tried to get his and the captains attention.  
Jim laughed even more when he noticed the woman, and thought what she must see. Two man, one of them vulkan and the other one human. The vulkan standing stiffly always so tidy hair now messy from the ride of terrors. Glassy expression on his face, and the human leaning against his side laughing like a maniac. At the back round few of the lieutenants vomiting to the near bushes. Wait as this woman would hear here were the enterprises two best officers and their fearless crew. Jim was already feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen that laughing had caused. He had just time to yelp for help. It got Spock out of his slumber before Jim collapsed straight into his waiting arms. This was the first time ever Spock missed Dr. Mc Coy. He would know how to calm Jim, if not any other way then he`d always have an hypo with what to stab Jim. Thankfully the crew was getting the rest of the week free after the two days(It was Monday). Spock thought as he followed the mistress inside carrying Jim in his arms bridal style. Some of the young ensigns giggled at the sight.

* * *

I really want to know what you think of this story, and if I should continue so please review. New chapter will be up soon!


	2. compliments to everyone!

I`m sorry it took so long from me to post this chapter! What can I say, time just flies. Btw, I am sick at the moment so I thought now would be a good time to publish.

* * *

Upon waking up Jim registered a massive headache, and a shadow hovering over him. He blinked to get everything back into focus, groaning as the headache just seemed to get worse.  
"How are you feeling captain?" Spock asked concerned. Nostalgia filled his chest with a gut wrenching feeling. He remembered when Jim had opened his eyes for the first time after dying, and how joy had swelled in his chest at the sight of those light blue eyes. Jim was the first human he had ever seen with such quality. Jim blinked again deciding the shadow must have been Spock. As everything settled into place he watched the room he was in. It had a double bed on which he was lying, the cover felt soft beneath his fingertips. It wasn`t a big room. Actually it was the smallest bed room Jim had ever seen. He couldn`t help but feel bad for the claustrofobics in his crew.(there were some although it wasn`t recommended quality to have in a crew member, but how could have he declined while puppy eyes were directed his way while hiring them) At the corner of the room there was a little bath room and beside the bed there was two suitcases. The other was black and the other was dark blue. Seeing them, he took a double-take thinking "Wait a second". The black one was his, so the blue must be Spocks. Questions whirred in his head but only one tumbled past his lips.

"Are we sharing a room Spock?" Wow, so subtle Kirk. He thought to himself after the question had burst from his mouth. It looked like Spock didn`t want to answer to him, already knowing the blond mans reaction.  
"Yes I believe we are."  
"What!" Jim looked shocked, and it made something icy settle in the pit of Spocks stomach. Did Jim really suddenly hate him that much. " It is okay we`re friends and they didn`t have enough rooms." This time Jim just nodded like understanding he had just hurt the vulcan. Spock really was more expressive than he knew.  
"Thanks for... you know taking care of me while I was out. Nice to share the room with you." Jim said trying to repair the damage earning "the raised eyebrow" from his efforts.

These would be long two days and three nights if he had to try and not to jump the vulcan. It was already hard enough, and now he shared a room with the man. Like c`mon what were the odds for this to happen? The fates must be really pissed at me Jim thought, even if he didn`t believe in fate. Jim sighed deeply when he was certain Spock couldn`t hear him. The vulcan was meditating next to him, and that meant he could study every feature on the man freely. Jim loved how handsome Spock was even if he didnt know it. (someway it made him even more handsome). By vulcan and human standards he was gorgeous, but the inside was even better than the outside. Jim could see gentleness, softness, humbleness, and wisdom in him. Even if he, was a total mystery to some people. Jim had learned to read his eyes which were surprisingly expressive. From that thought anyhow he would most likely get a scolding look(though the vulcan would more likely eat his socks than to admit it) and a lecture, how his eyes could not be expressive for he was a vulcan.

Jim didnt know how long he had been looking at his first officer, but startled and almost fell off the bed as the man before him opened his eyes sharply.  
"We should head downstairs. The exercises start after exactly five minutes" Spock announced punctual as ever. Jim just nodded breathless from embarrassment, before quickly making his way towards the bathroom. The room he was now in, was so tiny that he managed to hit his arms to the sink, and his legs to the toilet seat many times. You had to stand under the shower so you could wash your hands. After the fifth impact with the sink, he heard Spock calling him from behind the door.  
"Jim, are you okay? " The blond opened the door, and stepped right out of the bathroom without looking ahead of him. He had underestimated the rooms smallness which caused Spock to have an armful of him, as he had walked right into him.

There was awkward bustling as they both tried to get past the other to the front door. From somewhere at the mess of limbs high giggle escaped from Jim gaining Spocks full attention. Turning his eyes to meet Spocks Jim had to turn his head so that their noses were almost touching. Spock studied Jims eyes carefully. They could feel the others breath upon their mouth. Jim was more tempted to kiss the vulcan than ever before. They stood there enjoying the feeling of warmness that ran through both of their bodies. It was whole new sensation to the both of them. Most odd was to be so close to someone and still be incredibly comfortable. If you didnt count the now not so welcomed sign of affection starting to make itself known in Jims lower body. Jim was grateful Spock was not able to feel it. Spock tilted his head, and Jims eyes were trained on his lips. Just as the point of no return was starting to form itself there was a strong knock on the room door like rehearsed to interrupt them. The moment broke to Jims relief as well as disappointment.  
"Everyone to the practice!" The camp counselor yelled with bored sounding voice knocking on every door on her way. Blushing Jim turned his gaze towards the floor examining the old wooden flooring. He clapped Spocks shoulder in order to get him back to his senses, before pushing his way out of the room standing by the door keeping it open for his first officer who was starstruck, and had not still moved an inch.

"Spock we got to go." Jim said with his commanding tone which he knew would wake his first officer. It never failed to get his attention. And as expected Spocks head snapped up almost immediately.  
"Indeed, Jim" Came the curt reply as he walked downstairs after his captain who he would follow into anything. Jim couldn`t help a grin taking its place on his face at the mention of his name. Spock had actually used his name, not rank like usually.  
" Oh, now we`re on a first name basis." He muttered to himself. Making the sensitive eared vulcan behind him a bit uncomfortable. The stairway they passed was creaky and narrow making everyone look like giants in a doll house. Spock even succeeded to hit his head to the roof. And at the moment only thought which rounded the vulcans always so collected head over and over was "Vulcans do not swear, vulcans do not swear."

The gathering room was already full of people as they arrived. Stepping inside the room which was full of cheap office seats(they guaranteed you back pain if you sat in them for too long) and at the side wall chalkboard. The lights of the room were switched off so the only light of the room came from the powepoint slide show which was reflected to the surface of the white back wall. Jim was the first one of them to step into the room so he was the first one the young officious director attacked. Spock found him irritating(He did have feelings, he was just a vulcan and decided not to show them) as he ushered them to the front seats of the room facing the presentation.

Clapping his hands together theatrically the director offered them smirk which obviously was supposed to be seductive. Spock had risen one of his eyebrows up as Jim turned his eyes to look at him. The black haired man sensed Jims gaze on him and turned to return it. Jim couldnt help a big toothy grin that broke its way to his face. Amusement could be seen in Spocks eyes at the moment if you looked hard enough. Throat was cleared ahead of them as the director demanded every ones attention.  
"Today at this class we are going to lift up every ones self-esteem. There is a paper and pen under every chair." There was slight shuffle of clothes.  
"Now everyone found them...good. In the paper there are names of everyone of you..." He let his gaze travel to everyone, one by one. Jim could see him winking to some of the women of the crew, giggles were audible. As his gaze reached Jims it turned cold. it did nothing to the Captain of U.S.S. Enterprise who returned it just as icily.  
"Soon I start reading names one by one from the list you have ahead of you. When I call your name you stand up, and everyone writes two good things about the person standing. One outer thing, and one inner thing. It doesn`t matter if you dont know the guy or lovely lady in question. You just write something, anything, okay? Everyone at the map?" The man wheezed with nasal voice. Everyone nodded from all around the room, however from his right hand side Jim could hear Spock muttering something about illogical human phrases. Jim couldnt help the way the vulcan always seemed to make his lips turn upwards.

There were many names called, but the ones Jim really payed attention to was the ones he already knew.(he did really try to know everyone, but it was quite hard in a ship with eight hundred lifeforms) Chekov who sat next to Sulu was nervous like introducing himself to sharks. Jim almost felt sorry for him. Before he knew it, the director called his name "James Kirk" Jim stood up feeling quite exposed as everyone around him were measuring him with their gaze, and taking notions. He succeeded to keep himself calm before everyone, and let a sigh escape as he was finally given the permission to sink back to his shitty chair. Jim had noted how quickly Spock had written two good things about him, and couldn`t deny being pleased.

Next to be called was "Nyota Uhura" She was one of those who gained a sly wink from the director. Uhura ignored him coolly grabbing Scotts hand who sat beside her. Scotty was her pair for these two days, as well as her nowadays boyfriend. She had a one damn good poker face Jim thought. He was proud of her, for she seemed relaxed even under so many intruding gazes. He himself could have not done better. Uhura nodded once to acknowledge everyone. Jim glanced at his paper and saw Scott was the next to be called.

While introducing himself Scott was one of the nervous ones just like over half of the crew as he stood up. Spock was called after him. He stood just as straight, and expressionless as always, eyes trained ahead. For Jim it was easy to compliment Spock because he was everything he wanted. As outer compliment he wrote Spocks strong jaw. It might sound odd Jim thought, but it was true. It would also be worth it, if he saw the vulcan furrowing his brow at the comment. Surely they would see what was written from them, anonymously of course. He glanced at the beautiful vulcan next to him catching Spock watching curiously down at him, obviously trying to get a glimpse of what he was writing. Jim secured the paper with his hand from his first officers prying eyes.  
"Not fair!" Jim whispered so quietly that Spock was the only one to hear him. Spock just stood straighter (If possible), amused glint in his almost black eyes, and acted like nothing had happened. As Spock seated Jim watched him intently like checking he wasn`t trying to steal a glance at his paper, and quickly scribbled one inner thing he liked in his friend: sweetness.

Somewhere at the back seats next to the door Scotty smiled fondly as Uhura next to him whispered something about Spock, and their captain into his ear. She was right, they were totally in love. They were happy for them, how could they not be? It was time their captain to find someone he truly cared about. How could they not have seen it earlier? It was almost obvious from the way Spock was over protective over Jim, and Jim from Spock. Two big grins had lit up from the backseats.

* * *

Please don`t be too hopeful about when the next chapter presents itself.(I have loads of exams coming) I`t might take few weeks, but of course I try to be quicker. As suggested I have set myself into trying to find a beta reader, though it might take time. Now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so don`t forget to review!


	3. Lunch and strawberries

Like I said posting this chapter would take few weeks, but I`m back just as promised! Chapter tree, enjoy!

* * *

After the class ended and the lunch brake begun they were given copys of all that was written from them. There was over fifty compliments, and somewhere deep down(or not so deep down if you observed some of the ensigns clinging to the papers with their dear life cheeks blushing from delight. Even Chekov was one of them) everyone were excited to read what they said. At the moment however Jim just hoped among many the day to already end, but no. It felt like someone from above had decided to torture them slowly. The clock was just three which meant 40 minute lunch break, and after that few more hours of oh so slow torture.

The diner was big like an old ball hall transformed.(though Jim had never visited one) It was stuffed full of wooden chairs that screeched when you sat in them. Tables weren`t much better, the wood used making them was so uneven, that it took skill to get your glass to keep up.

If you now entered the room you could hear the captain of U.S.S. Enterprise trying to get his first officer to take a bite of some bread which he liked. The scene was actually quite comical, and few people were following it with their eyes flying between their first officer and the captain.

"Spooock... try it. It`s good." His first officer looked at the piece of bread that Jim was holding for him. "No thank you. I have bread." Jim glanced the bread at Spocks tray quickly. "Oh that" Jim made a face, and let Spock think he`d won for a good few seconds before continuing "... doesn`t look as good as this." Spock found his friends all the time chancing expression to be amusing, but kept his own face blank. "No Jim, I wont taste it. That is my final answer." Jim dropped the subject, but kept pouting for a while tasting his food at the same time. It wasnt anything special, and actually reminded Jim from his school days. Chased by that thought Jim had to ask Spock.

"What kind of food did you have in your school diners? I mean elementary school. On Vulcan." Spocks gaze flew from Jims eyes to the wall behind him and back. "That is an odd question. Why do you want to know?" Jim sighed loudly like to prove a point. "Am I ever going to get a straight answer from you? I just want to know!" Spock opened his mouth to speak just like Jim had been waiting for, and the next thing the vulcan knew his captain had stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. The act was followed by an undignified "Umpf!"(Jim thought it was adorable) and a murderous glare from the vulcan as he chewed and swallowed. Getting his cool back Spock said "You were right it was good. You planned all that to get me eat it didnt you?" Jim shrugged his shoulders. "More or less. Now answer to the food question." Eyebrow number two was up, and Jim felt like he had won something.

"We ate only vegetable food, of course. It was well made so as to keep us healthy. Vulcans are not used to fruits as the environment is... (Spock remembered the destruction of his home planet)was very dry and hot. It did not favor fruits." Jims eyes were big as he asked. "So you have never ate as an example apple?" "No I have not" Was the simple answer. "Well you shouldnt. I hate apples." Jim kinda liked the way the vulcans brows were under his command ", but strawberries and citrus fruits are nice." Both were quiet for a while. "Now I know! Would you like to spend the rest of the holiday week with me? I`d introduce you to all of the fruits you must taste even once in your life." Spock considered this for a while. Two sides of him were fighting. Of course he wanted, but would it be wise knowing his feelings towards the captain. On the other hand he could spend the whole week near him and ensure that no bad came upon him. His mind was set. "It would be nice Jim." Smile lit up the captains face, and made Spock happy from his decision. "Good, I have guest room at my apartment , and now a guest to use it."

The next time they entered the group room all the chairs had been dragged away, and there was room plenty to spend. As a director for the class they had a tiny woman who surprisingly got every ones attention with just a flick of her hand. She motioned everyone to take place on the floor, and as it was done she told with strong confident voice.

"My name is christine, and I am your class director for the next few hours. This class is intended to improve your trust towards all crew members." Jim tilted his head a bit towards Spock nudging his arm."Yeah, Spock you`re so unreliable." He said with a joking tone feeling his first officers eyes skipping on his face, and lips. Little smile curved Jims lips further at the notion. Just as Spock was going to make his confusion known to the captain, they were called from the front of the class room.

"I`d like the ships captain, and first officer to step up. So with their example we could help all to know what to do next." Jim and Spock had picked their seats for themselves this time so they were closest to the room door, and behind everyone. There was bustling as they tried to get to the front of the room and not to step on anyone. Finally gotten across the squealing human mass (Jim wasn`t sure if he had stepped on Uhuras cellphone, or toes but he was certain something was stepped on, it was not hard to deduct from the swearing he got from her as he passed her after Spock, who stepped over people agile like some feline) The first to ask what they should do was Spock, and as Jim now thought about it they should have ran when they still had the change.

"Okay, introduce yourselves." She said with commanding tone which made something itch wrongly in Jim. Seemingly he wasn`t the only one effected as it earned a raised eyebrow from Spock which of course was quickly hid as Christine turned her gaze onto him. Jim cleared his throat before speaking and offering a hand to shake. "I am James Kirk. The captain of U.S.S. Enterprise. You may call me Jim." She shook his hand firmly waiting for Spock to introduce himself. "I am called Spock, and I am the ships first officer." She offered her hand for Spock to shake. "I am vulcan. We do not shake hands." If the woman was offended in the least she certainly didnt let it show."My mistake." "Obviously." Spock said logically as ever without much thought receiving an elbow to his stomach from Jim. Christine did not notice. She was too busy trying to explain what she wanted them to do. As Jim understood what she was making them do he couldnt help a blush slowly creeping up to his face.

"So you want me to fall backwards towards Spock who will catch me before I fall, and after that we will trust each other more than before." "Yes, exactly." The thought made him smile. She didnt know the two of them at all. "If you insist." Jim said before indicating Spock to take place behind him. The scene loosened a few giggles and "manly" laughs from the audition. As Jim fell towards Spock and he caught the golden haired captain, Spock would have wanted to hold him longer against his chest. Jim was always so sweet towards the vulcan paying regard that he too had emotions.(even if he always said otherwise) Jim felt it too, the urge to stay against Spock. Already he liked about the fact they would be doing these exercises for the rest of the class.

As they parted the reality came back to focus and they saw giggling, beaming ensigns among the crew, and last but not least, Christine. Stepping back to his first officers side Jim could see a tinge of mint green covering Spocks ears. It felt good not to be the only one embarrassed. Trying to keep what was left of their dignity Spock and Jim stayed there playing cool(poorly) waiting Christine to say something. And as was waited she turned towards the audience. "Now everyone up, and doing the same in changing pairs!" To the two of them she just quipped. "You can go and practice among them." Jim nodded dragging Spock with him, away from the scary woman. It was obvious Enterprise had had too big budget this year if Starfleet had to use it into shit like this, and concluding from the expressions there could be seen around them Jim wasnt the only one thinking so.

After a while it had grown exhausting to catch Spock who didnt know how to be relaxed(They changed pairs a few times but always as the directors eyes were elsewhere they were together again, like two magnets) Touching Spock freely was the only thing keeping Jims motivation up. He could see the strain of the exercise in Spock too. He was getting tired despite his superior strength. The director Jim had first liked(and feared) just sat in a corner of the room doing something totally out of the subject. Not giving any notations to the murderous glances she got from all around the room. Jim could be included.

After another hour of bicep exercise the director finally got up and said "Okay I think this is enough for today. The clock is five forty, and dinner starts at six o`clock. After that the next practice begins at nine and ends at ten o`clock. You can use this room freely and even go and explore the house if you want. That was all, you are free to go." Okay, even he didn`t use shooing hand motions, cause` you know, they were just plain rude. Spock should really appreciate Jims captaincy more.

Jim and Spock agreed wanting to go outside and to look around. Turned out the owner had a big garden and she grew her vegetables herself. Jim practically dragged Spock into the garden for he didnt want to go. He wasnt sure if it was permitted. Jim wasnt either, but never the less. He still wanted to take a look around, and they were given the permission to look around the house. Didnt they?

As it became clear to Spock his captain would not change his mind he started to follow him drinking in all he saw. There were so many to him highly exotic flowers and as they had walked in silence for a while Jim almost got Spock jump from surprise as his voice rang from excitement "Spock I would not believe it if I didnt see it with my own eyes. Look!" Jim said pointing at some red berries. "Those Spock are strawberries."

So those were the so known Earth berries. His mom had talked to him about those, and said he should taste them even once in his life. The memory was painful. It happened just before Spock signed to Starfleet.

* * *

His mother sitting at the side of his bed while he sat at his desk, books open in front of him. She had tried to keep close to him every moment possible. Maybe trying to find human reactions from him. She had tried to find them from him since he was just a child, and broke down beating the one bullying him. While his mother talked he read to some test and tried hard to ignore her. Calmly as ever Spock had left his work and come to sit next to her. "Mother I know something is bothering you, and I need to read to my exams. It however would be illogical from me not to ask what is bothering you so." She had smiled a sad little tinge in her brown eyes. "Spock you do know I love you just as you are?" He knew it was again something to do about his decision not to show feelings. Trying quickly to avoid further discussion about it he said "Yes, mom. Was that all?"

It wasnt rare from her to show stubbornness.(something Spock had inherited from her) "Spock it is about this feeling thing. You don`t need to choose what your father wants you to choose. You are child of two worlds you have a choice. You can choose to openly feel. No one will judge you from your choice, and besides, please smile sometimes. I love it when you do. Your father doesn`t have to know." She started to rise from beside him ruffling his hair. "Mom!" Spock squealed very unvulcan sound escaping him. "That`s my boy!" She said laughing. Spock smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, and you told me you had sent an application to Earth Starfleet too. Am I right?" His mother was pointing at him questioning expression on her face. "Yes mother." "Well If you go there, remember this. I demand you to taste strawberries and to remember me. " She exited the room smile on her lips leaving emptiness the only companion Spock had.

* * *

Reality started to get hold of Spock, James Tiberius Kirk as its messenger. He felt slight tugging at his right hand sleeve. "Spock!? Are you alright?" His captain asked with concerned voice. "Yes, I believe I am Jim." He said turning his head towards Jim. "Thank you, for being here for me." Personal space seemed unnecessary once again."Well, you`re welcome, I guess. It`s my pleasure." Jim replied not saying anything about the lone tear escaping the corner of the vulcans eye. Jim raised his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. Trying to lift the mood he said "Let`s taste these. Don`t you agree?" "I agree." Spock said smiling slightly, all barriers forgotten. Jim was so surprised from the expression which didnt show the usual indifference, that he almost dropped the berry he had just picked.

Smiling brightly Jim handed the sweet berry to his First officer. Spock thanked and was just about to take a bite, but noticed Jim wasnt having one himself. "Why are you not tasting the fruit may I ask. Is this Some kind of tri" Jim stopped him with a slight grin. "Nothing like that Spock" Jim said shaking his head. "I just want to see your reaction for you have never tasted a sweet fruit before." "Okay" Spock said still a bit suspicious. The flavor of the fruit was heavenly as his mother would have said. His eyebrows climbed higher up his forehead into surprised gesture. "Now, Jim. I know the appeal of this berry." "Good." Jim said laughing with good temper to Spocks expression. Jim picked one berry for himself too and put it into his mouth, smiling at the sweet taste. He had begun to notice sometimes when with his friend, he could not stop smiling like an idiot all of the time.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who have reviewed my story so far. You can not know how much your support has... supported me...

Keep reviewing my wonderful followers! Reviews are my ball of light, and I am the moth around it.


	4. Bedtime story

Originally I was going to publish this chapter attached with the third chapter, but hey. I decided not to give you goods too much at a time. I don`t want you to get sick after all.(or too greedy):)  
Enjoy reading!

* * *

It was perfectly quiet before high pitched yell from the high window of the house pierced its way through the air. The two officers flinched at the voice like they`d been kids caught in the middle of something forbidden.

"Food is ready! Everyone to the lunch hall!" Spock was the first one of them to collect himself as an result of many years of practicing. However not seemingly fast enough.

"You actually flinched!" Jim grinned laughing at Spock. The vulcan looked at him with mischief. It was definitely not the expression Jim had waited for, and if he had held something in his hands at the moment it would have probably dropped just like his jaw.

"Oh, but Jim, you have no proof." "Doesn`t matter." Jim stated matter of factly, pointing at Spock accusingly for spoiling his fun.

For a moment he stayed in Spocks personal space almost as if trying to prove a point. The power play of two great minds however came to an end, as the vulcan raised his left eyebrow looking at Jim, who fought against a blush before giving in, and turning towards the house.

"C`mon lunch`s ready." He said over his shoulder almost afraid to face the vulcan.

Why had these situations started to happen more often? Without knowing it, the same question rounded in both of their heads. In perfect sync both sighed as they reached the badly painted green front door, paint on it had cracked in various places slices of it dropping on the front door mat.

Jim was so wrapped into his own thoughts, he didnt even make notes inside his head about the world around him like he usually would have had. How could Spock ever think him as anything more than a friend? He needed a plan, but on a second thought in the case of James Tiberius Kirk, how many of his plans concerning his well being had actually worked. The negative side of his mind agreed and the positive part of his mind was easily prevailed. To his defence you had to admit he had survived with that attitude for a long time.

The rest of the day until the next class went uneventfully, and as the clock finally reached nine Jim was already dead on his feet.(even without red shirt (AUTHOR: Don`t hate me!)) And why shouldn`t he be? he had woke at six O`Clock that morning, cursing at the kink in his back as well as the lark in him.

The sun had already set almost an hour ago,(After long periods of time on the Enterprise the crew was used to the unchanging rhythm of night and day. So It might not come as a surprise how odd it felt to see sun set, when on the ship the lights would still create the illusion of day) and it was dark in the meeting room. It made all of them more drowsy, and you could hear yawns from all around the room circulating like a serious epidemic.

They had to wait for the director of the class to show up. He was late for ten minutes, naturally. In the room the keeper of the house had worked his magic, and made all the chairs disappear somewhere so they sat on the ground. Jim noticed Spock was much less tense now after the first day. The slight tense of his shoulders had vanished almost like it`d never been there. Everyone were so sleepy they didnt almost even notice as the creepy smirk, wink, wink man came from through the door behind them carrying a lantern. The lantern was dark red (It was obviously left from Christmas if the elf decorations drawn onto it were anything to go by)and it was the only source of light in the room. The light it provided made the man carrying it look even creepier. The red light reflected from the directors front teeth which were revealed between his lips as they curved into smirk the moment he spotted the first good looking woman. The way he was smiling made Jim think of sharks. He couldn`t help a chuckle at the mental image of the man as a big gray fish hitting on anything that moved. He earned a curious glance from Spock, and murderous glare from the director who by some miracle knew Jim was laughing at him.

"Okay, nice to see you again ladies..." He wiggled his eyebrows. Making Jim Kirk the captain of the Enterprise, to think how long would it take from him to punch the director. Deducing by the distance between them, far too long." and gentleman." The slimy one continued continued much more coolly like all the men in the crew would be his enemies. And by the glares he got from the men crew, they were. "Before sending you all to bed I am going to read you a bedtime story. Today you are going to hear a story about a girl named Lisa. She fell down a rabbit hole and found the wonderland. I know most of you might have heard it, but who cares, it`s a nice story. This class lasts an hour, so I recommend you take comfortable positions. You can even lie down on the floor next to your friend if you want. Okay, I start reading after everyone`s ready."

There was a silence filled pause before with the example of the few, everyone started to take comfortable positions using their fellows as pillows. Jim leaned against Spocks side before he could change his mind. Surprising the vulcan he whispered drowsily into his ear, lips almost touching the earlobe. Jim pretended not to notice.(he liked the way it made Spock uncomfortable)"If I fall asleep please wake me, and if you fall asleep too, we`re fucked." The last words were said with a grin which Spock missed. He was too busy trying to cover a shudder which threatened to make its way through his body as his captain snuggled even closer to his side, hot breath ghosting over his cheek. Jim was so concentrated to the steady beating of Spocks heart, he just barely heard the story the nasal director was reading. "Well, I wont loose much" Jim thought. He had heard the story a thousand times anyway, and it didnt even matter if the directors voice started to sound like the chainsaw murderer after few pages because of the strain on his voice. But what he was now experiencing, glued to his first officers warm side, this chance might never be repeated... Unless he pretended injured and get Spock to help him standing. However he thinks Spock wouldn`t appreciate the gesture in the least as he`d find out Jim wasn`t injured after all, so as he said, unique change.

Many times Jims eyes slipped shut making him jump as he noticed himself drifting asleep. After the first chapter of the story however Jim couldnt anymore resist and fell asleep head safely tugged into the crook of Spocks neck.(The vulcan didnt dare to move his captain even if Jims skin touched his, transferring dreamless peace into him) Spock didnt wake him up as the class ended. After all he had not responded to the golden haired captain affirmatively. Instead he waited until the class room was clear of people and gathered Jim into his arms. He was getting addicted in carrying Jim around. It was his conclusion from the way he couldnt help swelling in his chest and a smile which threatened to climb upon his face. The blond haired man was just too sweet for words. Spock could feel his calm warm breaths upon his cheek as his head rested on his shoulder.

When Spock reached their room door he had to adjust Jim into better position in his arms, and by doing so Jims cheek fell on his. Momentarily Spock paused in his movements and turned his head a little to the left to check if Kirk had wakened, but he hadn`t. Luckily he was quite a deep sleeper. Jims lips were close to his and Spock could feel warmness radiating from them. At the moment he felt so much love for his captain that he felt guilty. As he got the door open, which hit the corner of their bed, he laid Jim gently to the other side of the bed. Jim sighed lightly before snuggling deeper into the mattress.

Spock decided to use the shower before getting to bed so at the morning there wouldnt be any discord between them about who got to use it first. Spock took a step towards the bathroom door, opened it and watched the terribly small space. With a sigh he started to fit his stuff into the small area. and after a moment of arranging his stuff the door finally fitted close.

* * *

Jim blinked his eyes in confusion. He didnt remember getting into bed, nor taking off his shoes... Or jeans for that matter, he noticed eyes widening. At least he was still wearing his black T- shirt he comforted himself. Lifting up the upper half of his body Jim saw the vulcan at the other side of the bed. Blush deepened on his cheeks as he understood what Spock had done. "Stubborn vulcan" he muttered to himself almost like a perfect imitation of Bones "I hope no one saw him carrying me upstairs" He could already see _the_ look on Uhuras face.(She had begun sending some odd looks with Scotty to his and Spocks direction whenever they were together, which was often) He rolled onto his stomach and pushed his face deep into the pillow. How pathetic from him to be excited about the fact he was sharing a bed with his loved one, who by the way, didn`t return his feelings. Surprise, surprise. Jim lifted his face up from the flat hotel pillow, and stared at the vulcan, who seemed to be deep in sleep.

This notion broke his bubble. What was the clock anyway? Jim furrowed his brow as he glanced at the clock hanging upon the door. Sighing happily he drooped back to the bed. It was just twelve. He had plenty of time to sleep. Before closing his eyes, Jim turned to face the vulcans side so he could watch Spock before getting hold of sleep again. It felt the same as it was when he was just a child, and it was Christmas night. He had taken his gift to the nightstand next to his bed and watched it before falling asleep, snuffing out like a candle. Spock was like a gift to him. The thought made his gut twist with something. If Spock just knew.

* * *

I love all of your reviews so please keep leaving them. I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed them cause I`m starving for compliments!

Watch this and you`ll understand: watch?v=zi8ShAosqzI


End file.
